Growing Pains
by skatesomuch18
Summary: Twins Mark and Chelsea inherit a run-down ranch thinking that they can fix it, but it might just fix them. Rated T for language, may be rated M for further more chapters. First fanfic! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Mark, Chelsea, it's simple. You're going." Kendra, Mark and Chelsea annoyingly polite mother said to them. "It's not fair! We got no say in this!" Chelsea whined. Her twin brother Mark was to her right, scowling. " It was in your great Uncle Reece's will. It would disappoint the whole family if you didn't inherit this farm. Please. You will be leaving tomorrow, now go pack some clothes." Kendra demanded. "Why would we pack? We're not going!" Mark yelled leaving to go to his room. Chelsea pushed his chestnut bangs out of her cobalt eyes, and let out a defeated sigh. There was no way of getting out of this. Mark and her would be leaving tomorrow morning.

The ocean's salty spray stung Chelsea eye's. Maybe it would mask her tears. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and whirled around. It was her twin brother, Mark. "I don't want to go either, Chels." he said, their identical cobalt eyes locking. They looked similar, enough to tell that they were twins, except that Chelsea had chestnut hair that reached the small of her back, and Mark had summery blonde hair and was a head taller than her. Chelsea knew her pouting wasn't going to turn the boat around. She gripped the side rails until her knuckles turned white. What was this island like? It would be her and her brother, alone, on their own, in some foreign place. She was 18 years old, and wanted to grow up, but she also didn't. And she certainly didn't want a stupid farm.

After what seemed liked hours, they finally arrived to several tiny islands and docked on one called Verdure. A old man hobbled up to them as they were getting out of the boat. "My name is Taro. I assume you are Mike and Kelsea?" he said. Mark and Chelsea looked at each other, already annoyed by this island. "Um, do you mean Mark and Chelsea?" Mark suggested. "Mark and Chelsea? I always thought it was Mike and...Well never mind. I'm sorry for the loss of your uncle, Reece was a great man. But he left the farm in pretty bad condition, so your gonna have a lot of work to do." Taro said. Chelsea pushed her bangs back, and Mark adjusted his hat. "If you come with me, i'll show you around the island" Taro said.

Taro walked up the path to a tiny cottage with a shipping bin outside of it and Mark and Chelsea followed him, taking the sight of rundown cottages and bridges. He led them to a medium size cottage and led them inside. 'This is my house' Taro said with a touch of pride. A woman with light pink hair stepped out of the open kitchen area. "Hello, my name is Felicia. You're Mark and Chelsea, right?". "Hi." They said in unison with a nod. "So how long have you two been together?" Felicia said quietly. "Wha...?" Mark stammered, "We're twins!" Chelsea corrected "We just don't look alike...much.". , "Really?" Felicia said, suddenly interested. "Elliot! Natalie! Come out here now!" Taro yelled. Mark and Chelsea looked at each other as awkwardness hung in air. A girl with choppy pink hair and a head band came out a room followed by a nerdy looking boy with matching pink hair and glasses.

"Natalie, Elliot, this is Mark and Chelsea, they are 18 and are taking over Reece's ranch." Taro said. "I'm Natalie" the pink haired girl grunted. 7.5 Mark immediately thought about Natalie on the hotness scale. The boy with the glasses stuck out his hand, but it was gestured towards Chelsea. ."I'm Elliot. It's, uh, very grood to meet you." He stuttered. "Grood?" Natalie said with a smirk. " I was going to say good, then I was going to say great, but I accidentally said...grood...leave me alone Natalie." Elliot said, locking eyes with the floor. "Haha. Loser." Natalie said, flicking his ear. "Natalie, please apologize" Felicia said. "Ok. Sorry Elliot I didn't mean to be so grood." Natalie said, laughing. The twins looked at each other, trying not to laugh at the whole grood problem. "Well, see you around, Mark." Natalie said smiling at the boy. Taro sighed, "We should probably go see Chen now" he said.

They left the cottage went to the right of the path to a dark purple building. A man and a boy who was about nine was standing behind a counter with a waving kitty. There was shelves stocked with basic foods, seeds, and personal supplies. "Hey Chen, This is Mark and Chelsea, Reece's niece and nephew who are going to take his ranch. Mark, Chelsea, this is Chen. He owns this store with his son Charlie." Taro informed them. "Hello." Chen said with a friendly smile "come by if you need anything.". Mark and Chelsea nodded and sighed. "We can go to Mirabelle's next." Taro said.

Taro led the twins next door. "Why, hello there!" Said a plump honey-blonde women. She got out from behind a counter and came over to them. "Aren't y'all just adorable!" She exclaimed pinching Mark's cheek. "Mirabelle, this Mark and Chelsea, they're taking over Reece's ranch." Taro explained. "Oh, well if y'all ever need anything to do with animals, please come see me." Mirabelle said. "Y'all is the cutest couple I've seen here on verdure island!" Mirabelle commented. Chelsea sighed. "Actually, we're twins, we kinda look similar." Mark said dryly. "Oh! Is that so? Julia get out here!" She yelled. "What mama?". Tall, white boots, long tan legs, barely there shorts, and A tied denim shirt made Mark look up. A girl with a high ponytail and a soft smile walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Julia." She said shaking hands with Mark. "I'm Mark, the new rancher." He said. "Really? I love ranchers, they are so responsible and stuff." Julia said with a giggle. Chelsea crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling self conscious. Was she as pretty as Julia? She knew her outfit sucked, but she had packed away all her good clothes. Where she used to live, she was the town's beauty. Her creamy, pale skin had always been flawless, and her cheeks had a natural peach tint to them. Chelsea's cobalt blue eyes never stopped shining and were as deep as an endless ocean and it seemed that her eyelashes were a foot long. Her lips were full, but not too full, and were the color of were the perfect shade of crimson. Her chestnut hair had always been silky and smooth looking, but was her red bandana tacky? She hated this feeling of insecurity. She began to bit her bottom lip until she felt the metallic taste of blood. "Well, I see you around Mirabelle, lets go guy, there's plenty of other people to meet." Taro said. "Thank god." Chelsea said under her breath. "What?" Mark asked. "Nothing" she said.

They walked across the bridge to Sprout Island. "That's the inn, and that is Regis's mansion. Regis and his daughter Sabrina live there. She's quite a looker, Mark." Taro said, elbowing him in the ribs. "Really? Then why don't we go in?" He suggested with a huge grin. They opened up regal doors to mansion. "Who goes there!?" A voice boomed. "Hello, Regis. It's me, Taro." A man resembling a vampire came out of an arched doorway. "What do you need and who are these peasants in my royal home?!" The vampire man asked. " This is Mark and Chelsea. They're brother and sister and are getting Reece's farm." Taro said. "Is that so...Sabrina!" The strange vampire man yelled. A timid, mousy looking girl with large glasses came down the double staircase. Mark's smile immediately faded. He had expected a beautiful, spoiled rich girl with a lovely frame to saunter down the steps, but the mousy girl shuffled down the steps, and tripped at the bottom of the stairs, and dropped her books. Quickly, the girl gathered them up, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and approached the vampire man. "Yes daddy?" She said. "This is Mark and Chelsea, they just moved here." Regis said. "Oh hello, I'm Sabrina. It's a pleasure to meet you" she said, timidly shaking both their hands. "You made quite an entrance" Chelsea commented. "Oh, um thank you..." Sabrina said with an awkward laugh "I really must be going. I only have four more chapters in this novel and it seems to be quite exciting at the end. Thank you for stopping by." She said before hurrying off into another room. "Alrighty then," Taro said "we best be on our way also. See you around Regis.". "You don't have to be so mean, Chelsea." Mark said to her as they walked down the steps from the mansion. A sudden rage washed over her. "Oh, come on Mark! Where the hell's your sense of humor?! It was a joke, ok? And you say I'm mean! You couldn't introduce me to Julia, you were to busy think about a way to get into her pants! Bitch, puh-lease, chill your balls." Chelsea snapped. "Sorry..." Mark said quietly, knowing that Chelsea was right.

"Denny! I have some people you should meet." Taro called out as they approached the beach. A boy about the twins age was standing above a table cleaning and gutting a fish. The boy looked up from his work, "hey Taro, what's up?". He wiped his hands off on a rag that was set aside. He approached them and stuck out his tanned arm. "Hi I'm Denny." He said shaking Chelsea hand. OMG! Finally a decent guy! 9.1 on the hotness scale! Dayum! Chelsea thought. "I like your bandana" Denny said to Chelsea. "Really? Thanks." Chelsea said as her face turned red. "So are you brother and sister?" Denny asked. "Yes! Everyone thought we were a couple. But I'm very single though." She said batting her lashes. "Then we have to hang out some some time." Denny said, smiling at her. "I'm ok with that." Chelsea replied. "Who's this?" A high, unknown voice said from behind. "Oh hi Lanna. This is Mark and Chelsea, they just moved here." Taro said. "Oh hi I'm Lanna, the former pop star, Lanna del Rae" she pushed a blonde piece of hair back and smiled at Mark. "Is this your girlfriend? " she asked Mark. "Uh, no she's my sister." Mark said, adjusting his hat. "Good 'cuz you can do better." Lanna said with a smug grin. "Did you really just go there, bitch?" Chelsea snapped at Lanna. She shrugged. "I just simply spoke the truth, even if you are his sister.". "Well Mark never dates ratchet bitches like you, so don't even go there." Chelsea said "C'mon Mark let's go. Bye Denny, see you around." Taro led the twins across the bridge from sprout island to verdure island. "Well, your house is right up the path and across the bridge. If you want to, you can go to Nick's diner and get a bite to eat. I'm going home to take a nap. See you bright and early in the morning." Taro said before walking away.

Mark and Chelsea silently walked up to the diner. "Hi what can I get ya?" Nick, the owner of the diner asked as they sat down. "Coke." They said in unison, looking over the menu. Nick came back with their drinks, " have you decided what to eat?" He asked. "Salad" Chelsea mumbled. "Tempura" Mark said. "Ok thank you. It will be out in a second." He said. Chelsea groaned and buried her face in her arms and Mark leaned back in his chair, messed up his hair, and put his hat back on. They ate in silence. It was dark out when they left the diner. They trudged up the bridge and found a tiny farm house. They both had vague childhood memories of it. They open the door to the tiny house. It had an open kitchen, two beds, and bathroom. "How the hell am I suppose to live here?!" Chelsea shirked in anger. "It's so damn tiny!" Mark yelled in frustration. After a long day of introductions, Chelsea plopped on a bed. A cloud of dust rose. "Ah! Fuck, help me Mark!" She coughed. "I want to go home!". Mark sighed. "Can you grow a pair, and deal with shit Chelsea? It's just dust, calm your tits! You act like its gonna kill you, but you just gotta grow up!". "What?" Chelsea asked. "You act like moving to a farm is gonna kill you, but it's not! We've lived on a farm our whole life, I think we can do this. And it can be fun too! So grow up and Stop ruining it.". Chelsea chewed on the inside of her cheek. Mark was right. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I don't mean to be a dick, it's just-" "it's just what, Mark? That I can't have any goddamn feelings? That I don't want to grow up? It's just what?" She slammed the bathroom door and began to unpack her toiletries. Mark changed into sweats and a tee and set the alarm clock for 6 am. He laid in bed and thought about Lanna. She had long, golden hair and eyes the color of a penny. He didn't really care that she picked a fight with his sister. Lanna was hot. He smiled at the thought of her. He rolled over on his side, then drifted to sleep.

Chelsea took off her bandana and tossed it in the hamper. She looked at her reflection, blinked and pulled her hair back into a high pony tail like Julia's. She looked fine. Was she as pretty as Julia? What about that dumb ratchet Lana or Hannah or whatever the hell her name was? She shook her hair out of the high ponytail and folded a lock of hair across her forehead to have bangs like Lanna. She picked up a pair of scissors and held them against the lock of hair she had tested as bangs. Chelsea stood there, holding the lock of hair and scissors. She applied a tiny amount of pressure, and saw a small piece of hair flutter down into the sink. She gasped, dropped the scissors on her foot, and backed into the door. "Goddamn!" She yelled "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!". She looked in the mirror as the stupid piece of hair she had cut hung right in the middle of her forehead. Chelsea got a paper towel and cleaned off her bloody foot. Why did she cut her hair? She sighed. After her foot finally stopped bleeding, she laid down in bed. Denny immediately popped in her head. His tanned, muscular arm, his smile...she smiled, turned out the lights and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Spring 4

_...I'd agree with that_

_I just take my time..._

_...Still believe in that_

_I had someone tell me..._

_...I needed that..._

_...I exaggerated things..._

"Mark..." Chelsea whined. "Mark!" She sat up in bed, trying to remember where she was. Verdure island... uncle Reece's ranch... Ugh!

Headlines by Drake played out of her alarm radio.

_I be yellin' out_

_Money over everything_

_Money on my mind_

_mind,mind,mind._..

She slammed her fist of the damn thing and it immediately stopped. Her and Mark had so much work to do today. She threw her pillow at him. "Wake up lazy ass. We gotta plant some shit." She said. Chelsea strolled to the kitchen to look for breakfast. The refrigerator was empty except for a few eggs and butter. She opened some dusty cupboards in search of flour, baking soda and other things to make pancakes with. Mark sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his eyes. He stood up and made his way to the shower. He walked past Chelsea,who was making pancakes. "I call the shower!" He called to her. "No fair! I was cooking!" Chelsea said. "Like you should be!" "Really funny, Mark!" She called back to him. She flipped the golden brown pancake and smiled to herself. She thought he would be mad about the night before. She slid ten pancakes onto a serving plate, and set the table for two. Mark came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam and underwear. "Ew, put some pants on, bro." Chelsea said. "I'm not feeling pants today. Sorry Chelsea.". She rolled eyes and put three pancakes on her plate. They tried to eat as slow as they possibly could so they wouldn't have to work.

After they had finished, Mark went outside to till the ground for their spring crops. Chelsea was cleared the table and then went into the bathroom to get dressed. She picked out a pair of dark gray leggings and a navy blue hoodie. The piece of hair she had cut hung stupidly in the middle of her face. She put a thick headband to pull the piece out of her face and was ready. Chelsea considered herself lucky. She didn't need to put on makeup everyday. She might on special occasions, but besides that, she never did. And it wasn't like she need to.

Chelsea walked outside. The spring air was a bit chilly, but refreshing. Birds chirped, and the sound of the ocean waves crashing was invigorating. She walked across the path and down the bridge to Chen's store. It was 7:30 and she assumed the store was open. She opened the sliding door and stepped inside. "Hello, Chelsea. How are you?" Chen greeted her. "Good, i guess. I need ten bags of turnip seeds and ten bags of potato seeds." Chelsea said. "Ten? That's a lot of seeds, are you sure you can handle it?" Chen said. "Uh, yeah i've grown up on a farm my entire life. I'm pretty sure i can handle it." Chelsea said, with a tiny eye roll.

"Well if you're a new rancher i suggest you only get five of each. They plant a lot." He said.

"But i'm not a new rancher! I've grown up my family's farm and ten seeds isn't that much! Now do you want my money or not?!" She said to Chen. He sighed, "Well if you're going to be difficult..." Chen said, ringing up her items. Chelsea grabbed her seed packs, threw her money on the counter, and stormed out. "Bye, thank you for stopping by!" Chen called after her, in response Chelsea slammed the door. The chirping birds were now annoying, the waves crashing were too loud, and it was freezing outside. She hated how one person could just ruin the whole entire mood.

"I got the seeds!" Chelsea announced to Mark, who was watering the tilled area. "Finally! What took you so long?" "Um, they weren't open yet, so i just...waited." Chelsea lied. "Really? What time do they open?" "I dunno. It doesn't really matter. I guess i shouldn't go so early." She said, then kneeled down to help plant the seeds. After an hour or two, the twins had finally finished planting all of the tiny seeds. "Well,that was easy." Chelsea said after they finished. "I know. Wanna do something? We could go fishing." Mark suggested. Chelsea shrugged."I don't care." Chelsea said. They walked across the bride to Verdure island then to Sprout. They came up the beach to see a giant ship was now docked there. "Was that there yesterday?" Chelsea asked. "No. No it wasn't." Mark answered. They walked up to edge of the ocean and casted their fishing poles into the waves. "Oh! Mark i got something!" Chelsea gasped. She reeled in her line to find a can. "What the...ew." she said, then tossed the can back. The twins waited for any sign of life in the ocean. "Hey guys." A voice said from behind them. It was Denny. He say down next to Chelsea. "Slow fishing day?" He asked. The twins nodded miserably. Denny casted his line into the water, and almost immediately got a fish. He reeled it in with ease. A large fish flopped up to the shore. Denny tugged his line and unhooked the fish, then threw it in a basket. "How did you do that?" Mark asked. "Try these" Denny said tossing a jar of worms to Mark. " I caught a can." Chelsea announced. "I didn't know you fished, Chelsea. I love fishing. I've made my living off of it since i was fourteen." Denny said. "Really? You've made your own living since you were fourteen? Thats awesome. This is the first time Mark and i have been on our own." Chelsea said. "Want to go to the cafe? I haven't had lunch yet." Denny suggested. "Sure. Mark watch my rod." "'K." Mark said, jerking his rod back.

Denny and Chelsea walked across the beach to the Cafe. The cafe was a cozy little place with a piano in the upper right corner. As soon as they walked in Chelsea rushed over to it. "I didn't they had a piano!" She said, her hands hovering over the keys. "Do you play?" Denny asked. "Yes!". Ever since she was four, Chelsea had done ballet and piano. She pulled the bench out and took a seat. She rested her fingers in C position, and pressed a cord. She Inhaled sharply, and began to play. She moved across the keys, fluttering her fingers. When she finished, a small crowd had grown around the piano. Denny, Mirabelle, Julia and a boy with yellow-blonde hair and dark mauve eyes that she had never seen before were all standing around her, clapping. "Thank you." She said, smiling. "Wow, that was awesome, Chelsea!" Julia said. "It was great!" The boy she didn't know said. "Besides that, I'm Pierre Gourmet. You're new here, i'm guessing?". Chelsea nodded. _He's kinda cute_ she thought. He looks oddly familiar though... "Oh! I've seen you on the cooking channel!" Chelsea exclaimed. Pierre nodded. "I'm Chelsea." She said, sticking out her hand. "Well, i'll see you around Chelsea." Pierre said. "That was awesome, Chelsea." Denny said, smiling at her. Chelsea was pretty sure her heart melted. Her and Denny then sat down at a table. "So," Denny began, "Tell me about farming.". Chelsea tapped her finger against her chin. "Well, crops are pretty easy, unless you have a lot..." They talked until it was dinner time. Chelsea looked at the time. "Shit! I have to go. Sorry Denny. See you tomorrow." She said. "Wait!" Denny said, grabbing her wrist lightly. She turned so she was facing him. His 5'11 frame towered over her tiny 5'3 frame. He bent down slightly, and Chelsea went on her tip toes. Their lips quickly brushed against each others. "Bye." He said. "See ya." Chelsea said as she opened the door to chilly night air. "Hey Kelsea." Lanna said with a smirk. "Hey Hannah." she fired back. Then ran up the path, across the bridge, and all the back home.

She flung open the door, expecting Mark to be on the couch watching T.V. The house was empty. She put her fingers to her lips, just were Denny's had been a few minutes ago. She smiled to herself. Chelsea laid on her bed, thinking about the day. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote an down what had happened, thinking it would help calm her down. She tried tried to write, but her hands were shaking so much, she couldn't. It was only a tiny little kiss, she didn't know why she was so happy and excited. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed a guy before. Back where she use to live, she had gotten around with almost every guy her age in the small town. But this was different. Or was it? Chelsea hands stopped shaking and the feeling in her legs came back. Quickly, she got ready for bed, set her alarm, and laid down. The memory of her and Denny wouldn't stop repeating in her head. Sometime around ten, Chelsea fell asleep. Oddly enough, Mark wasn't home yet.

****

I'm writing about Mark's day next:) please R&R! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Mark sat on the edge of the water, alone. His sister had left him to go to the cafe with Denny. His fishing pole suddenly jerked, and he set the hook. Carefully, he reeled in the catch. It was a medium sized fished, but was still a good. "Nice catch." A high voice said. Mark whirled around, to see Lanna standing over him. "Thanks." He said, then tossed the fish back. "Like my new dress? I got it custom made." Lanna said doing a twirl. "Yeah, it looks great on you." Mark said._ It would look better on the floor _he thought. "Did you know the Goddess festival is in a few days?" She said. "No. What's the Goddess festival?" He asked. "Well, you have to have a date to attend. And if you're a girl you also have to have to perform an original dance that you make up. Then your dance gets judged and and who ever wins gets a prize. I'm dancing to Run the Night by Havana Brown. I think it's a winning routine." Lanna said. "I'll have to tell Chelsea about that. She's done ballet for fourteen years." Mark said. "That's nice." Lanna mumbled, picking at her nails. "So, what is like to be a former pop star?" "It's nice. I guess it's good to be put of the press and rumor stuff." She answered. "So were you really dating that Kanye West guy?" Mark asked. "Well, weren't dating, but we were good friends, if you know what I mean." Lanna said with a wink. Mark smirked. "Cool.". "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Lanna asked. "Of course! How couldn't I of had a girlfriend before?" Mark said. "I dunno." Lanna said, giggling. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" "Yes!". "Made out?" "Yep.". Lanna raised her eyebrows. "Are you still a virgin?" "Nope." Mark answered with a touch of pride in his voice. She smiled at him, her penny colored eyes shining. "Wanna come back to my place?" Lanna suggested. Mark raised his eyebrows. "Sure." He answered.

Lanna had a medium sized cottage that was the same color as her dress. "You must really like the color of green." Mark said. "Of course I do. It's the color of money." Lanna answered. Her cottage was adorned with posters of her self. He looked around, reading the posters. Lanna del Rae, tour of the summer he read. "My ex-girlfriend Jamie went to that." He said. "Really? That's cute." Lanna said laughing. "She cheated on me..." Mark said with a sigh. "Well, you know what they say.". "No, what do 'they' say?" Mark asked. "Hoes gonna be hoes, so you can't blame Jamie." Lanna said, smirking. "I don't date whores." Mark said. "Doesn't sound like it.". "We'll I don't!" Mark said. "That's a shame." Lanna said leaning forward on the table. Mark stared at her, forgetting about her eyes. "Ah-em, my eyes are up here, Mark." Lanna said smugly. "Oh. Sorry" he said looking down at the table, his face turning hot. "So about the Goddess Festival, maybe we could, um, gowitheachother?" Lanna said quickly, changing the subject. "Goddess Festival? With...each other? You mean as like...dates?" Mark said. Lanna nodded, her cheeks a light shade of pink. "That would be cool." He said. "Really?!" Lanna squeaked. "You wanna go with me!?". "Totally.". "Yay!" Lanna said, clapping her hands together. Lanna glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was five. "Hey I have secret spot where the sunset looks awesome. C'mon, I'll show you." Lanna grabbed his hand and dragged him out her cottage.

Lanna led him to the bottom part of beach. They climbed over the rocks and settled on a small ridge. The sky was full of warm reds, oranges, purples and a chilly blue that would soon be the night. "My cousin Claire married a guy named Skye." Mark said, feeling a bit homesick remembering his family. "Who names their son Skye?" Lanna said, wrinkling her nose. Mark shrugged and put his arm Lanna. She laid her head against his muscular chest. "Can I tell you something?" Lanna asked Mark. "Sure.". " I...used to like Denny." She confessed. "He seems like a nice guy." Mark mumbled. They watched the sun sinkin to the horizon. Stars soon sprinkled them self across the navy sky. Mark glanced at Lanna, who had fallen asleep. He sighed. "Hey, Lanna." He said gently. She raised her head, blinked and rubbed her eyes. "We gotta go, it's dark out." Mark said standing up. Lanna stood up after after him, and they began to make their way down the path. They had made it down the path and were half way down to Lanna's house. "Goddamn!" Mark said. "What!?" Lanna said, making a confused face. "I forgot my rucksack!" Mark said. He turned and sprinted down where he had just been. "Do you want me to come, too?" She yelled into the darkness. No answer. "Mark!". A wave of loneliness hit her. Lanna walked to her cottage across from the cafe. She was about five feet from her door when she heard the door to the cafe open. Chelsea and Denny were standing in the doorway. Denny grabbed Chelsea's tiny wrist, pulled her towards him, and their lips brush against each others. Lanna gasped. "Hey Kelsea." Lanna said innocently. "Hey Hannah." Chelsea said, then began to sprint down the path to bridge. "Hannah!? Who's Hannah?! That doesn't even make sense! Ugh!" Lanna shrieked. Denny then walked past her, not even noticing her presence. She flung the door of her cottage open, then slammed it. Mark made his way down the rocky path for the second time that night with his forgotten rucksack. He passed Lanna's cottage, but the lights were all out.

He walked across the bridge to Verdure island, then to his ranch. Mark opened the door to his tiny home to see his sister passed out in her bed. He dropped his rucksack on the floor, pulled of his shirt, and set his hat on the table. He practically threw himself into bed and knocked the bed stand lamp over. Mark groaned and tried to think about all the good things that had happened to him today. Eventually he drifted to sleep.

Sorry it's kinda short:p please R&R! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Spring 7

_...Ladies and gentlemen!..._

_...you've all been waiting for..._

_...In this corner..._

_...the disputed..._

_...Villain in the world..._

_...Slim Shady!_

Chelsea jolted up from her peaceful sleep.

...Now where's the rubbers? Who's got the rubbers?

I noticed there's so many of of them and there's really not that many of us,

Ladies love us, my posse's kickin' up dust,

It's on till the break of dawn and we're starting this party from dusk.

Normally Chelsea would shut off the radio alarm clock, but she left Crack a Bottle by Eminem on. She trudged to kitchen in search of breakfast. She had run out of pancake ingredients the day before and forgot to get more because she was hanging out with Denny. She would say they were almost a couple. She absent-mindedly open the refrigerator, even though she knew nothing was in there besides a quarter of a stick of butter.

_So crack a bottle,_

_Let your body waddle._

_Don't act like a snobby model_

_You just hit the lotto_

_Uh oh, Uh oh, bitches hopping in my Tahoe_

_Got one riding shotgun and no not one of 'em got clothes_

Chelsea sighed. It wasn't like could a stick of butter for breakfast. Maybe she could just go to Denny's and have breakfast there. She wandered into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She looked at her flawless face, and blew a kiss at her reflection. The piece of hair she had cut still hung in the middle of her face, but she didn't mind it much. She examined her reflection. She had a small frame, delicate shoulders, and a slight muscle build. Her posture was always good due to her ballet training. Her chest wasn't much, just simple B cups, unlike her friend Julia. Chelsea examined her perky butt, which had always been her best feature. She stepped into the steamy shower, relaxing her overworked muscles.

Mark woke up to Eminem and the sounds of the shower in the bathroom. He turned off the horrid music that Chelsea had been listening to. He wandered into the kitchen expecting breakfast like every morning. Nothing. The table wasn't even set. His stomach growled as he began to get dressed. Mark walked outside and began to tend to the crops. Chelsea came out as he watered the last plant. "Perfect timing, Chelsea. I just finished watering all of them." Mark said in an annoyed tone. "Sorry I was in the shower." She said. He sighed and leaned on his hoe. "How about we go to diner and get food? I'll buy." Chelsea said trying to make it up to him. "Let's go.". They walked down the bridge to Verdure island and to the Diner.

They sat down and ordered their breakfast, talking about the Goddess Festival. "Lanna asked me a few days ago." Mark said "Are you and Denny going?". "I dunno, he hasn't asked yet." Chelsea said quickly, looking at the floor. "Here's your bill." Nick said bringing a piece of paper to them. Chelsea shifted through her rucksack looking for her wallet and money. Instead of her money, she pulled out a white envelope. "What's that?" Mark asked. Chelsea shrugged and opened it. She pulled out a little card that said 'Goddess Festival?'-xoxo Denny. Chelsea gasped, stood up, and ran out the door. She sprinted all the way to Denny's house. "Yes!" She said breaking down Denny's door. Chelsea ran up to her crush and jumped into his arms. "So you got it, huh?" Denny said, "I put it in there a day or two ago.". "Really? I must not have noticed." Chelsea said, still hugging Denny. "Do you have your dance ready?" he asked. Chelsea nodded. "Can you show me?" "No! Its gonna be a surprise." She said. "Please?" "No!". Denny sighed and kissed the top of her head. "How was fishing this morning?" Chelsea asked. "Ok, i guess." He said with a sigh "we should probably go to Meadow island now.". "Is your brother coming?" Denny asked. "He should be coming. Lanna and him are going together.". Denny remained silent. They left Denny's tiny cottage and made their way over to Meadow island.

Mark made his way over to cafe over the bridge. Lanna and him had made plans to meet there. "Mark!" Lanna said hugging him. Her long hair was up in a ponytail, and she had a track suit on. "What's with the outfit?" Mark said. "I have my dance costume under this, Silly!".

"Oh. You're totally gonna win.." He said, smiling at her. "You think?" "Positive.". Lanna giggled. They walked over to the boat and began to make their way to Meadow island.

Elliot, Julia, Natalie, Nathan, Pierre, Sabrina, Vaughn, and other people that lived on the island had shown up for the festival. There was a large stage, adorned with aqua blue and teal flowers. In front of the stage there was a judges' panel. Chelsea shuddered with excitement. She knew she was gonna win. She knew it. "Well, i'm going to go change into my dance outfit." Chelsea said. "If i don't see you before you dance, good luck. I know you'll win." Denny said hugging her. "Thanks"Chelsea went behind the stage to the small dressing room where everyone was getting ready. Julia had on a flowing white dress and was sitting in front of a mirror, lining her eyes with makeup. Felicia was in the corner, attempting to do Natalie's hair, but Natalie wouldn't stop squirming. Sabrina was going over some dance moves and softly humming to herself. Chelsea changed into a shimmery black cami that was lined with white crystals and matching booty shorts. She felt under dressed compared to everyone else. When she emerged from the changing room Lanna walked into the dressing room. She was in a hot pink track suit. Quickly Lanna unzip her sweats, to reveal a ridiculously sparkly dress that must have cost a fortune. "Does everyone like my outfit?" Lanna announced. "Oh my Goddess, Lanna you look great!" Julia exclaimed. "Your outfit is so bare Chelsea. You should've worn a dress." Lanna complained. "Actually, this what real dancers wear. If i would have worn what you did, i couldn't do half my routine." Chelsea said with a dramatic eye roll, then began to apply some eyeshadow. I'm not under dressed, I'm actually dressed correctly! Chelsea thought to herself. She grabbed her iPod and shoved her headphones in her ears and put Nicki Minaj on.

_Bitches ain't shit and they ain't sayin' nothin'_

_A hundred muthafuckas can't tell me nothin'_

She continued to apply makeup. "Five more minutes girls!" Felicia said, still attempting to do something with Natalie's hair. Chelsea sighed, then began to stretch. "Chelsea, you're on last, sweetheart." Felicia informed her. "Of course I'm on last." She said reaching for her right foot.

Five minutes later, the five girls and Felicia were standing on the right exit wing of the stage. "Girls, you should know to exit off the left side and I introduce you then wait exactly three seconds for your music to start. Do this for the Harvest Goddess, girls. Please, don't just do this to win.". They all nodded, ignoring what she said. They all had came to win, except for Sabrina, who had come because her father made her. Lanna went out first. She wasn't great for being a famous pop star, and messed up twice. Her music ended, and she march off of stage in a fit of tears. Julia was next, then Sabrina. They were both ok, but Sabrina fell attempting a cartwheel. Natalie was after them. Half way through though she messed up, got frustrated, and stomped off stage. "Well...are you ready Sweetheart?" Felicia said with a warm smile. Chelsea nodded. She strolled out to the middle of the stage. This was the part she hated. Everyone's eyes boring into her, waiting, watching. She laid down and crossed her ankles, her starting pose. One, two, three... Radioactive by Imagine Dragons began to play.

I'm waking up to ash and dust I wipe my brow and sweat my rust,

I'm breathing in the chemicals.

Chelsea flowed through the dance with ease. _Arabesque, plié, batterie, battu,_ she thought,_ Breath...arch...point your toes for Goddess's sake!_ She was half way through her dance, and she hadn't messed up once.

_I'm waking up!_

_I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system grow._

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age..._

_Whoa, Oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive._

_Whoa, Oh I'm radioactive, radioactive!_

Breathlessly, she ended her dance. Her heart was pounding, the audience was applauding. She had won. She knew it. Chelsea strutted to the left side of the stage, disappearing behind the curtain. She was immediately greeted with a hug by Denny. "You did you good!" He said spinning her. "Water" Chelsea panted. Denny grabbed her a water bottled, and she chugged it down. Chelsea sat down and breathed noisily. "Where's everyone else?" She asked after a moment. "There all in the dressing room comforting Lanna.". "Good, 'cuz she sucked." Chelsea mumbled. "I think you won." Denny said, putting his arm around Chelsea. "I think I won too.". He smiled and kissed her.

" I did terrible!" Lanna sobbed. "I hate dance!". "I thought you did...good!" Mark said. "How could you say that!? I messed up twice!" She whined. "Well at least you can do a cartwheel..." He said, trying to calm her down. Lanna sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. At least I can do a cartwheel." Sabrina sat in the corner, wiping of the thin layer of makeup she had up on. Chelsea walked in hand in hand with Denny. Mark got up and high fived his sister. "You rocked, Chels." He said quietly, then lightly punched her on the shoulder. "Chelsea! You looked so beautiful dancing!" Eliza said to her. "You're my hero." Eliza said, hugging Chelsea. "Aw, thanks Eliza." Chelsea said hugging the girl back. "What about me, Eliza?" Lanna said. "Nope. You weren't as pretty as Chelsea." Eliza said, shaking her head. Lanna's eyes flashed with rage. She mustered up her best fake laugh."Ahahaha, kids." Lanna said. "Whatever...I'm hardly a kid." Eliza said leaving, her curls bouncing with every step. Chelsea changed back into black sweats and tight red long sleeve shirt. "Wanna go to the beach?" Denny asked her. "Sure.".

The sun was setting, but the weather was still warm. Denny and Chelsea were laying on the sands of the tiny island. A soft breeze blew, ruffling Chelsea's ponytail. She shifted her head onto Denny's chest. Denny kissed her softly. Everything seemed so perfect to Chelsea. The sound of the waves, the occasional cry of a gull. Denny kissed her aging, slipping her some tongue. They continued to kiss, and things began to get a bit heated. "Hey, let's keep it pg, guys." Mark called out to them, laughing. He approached the beach holding hands with the former pop star. Chelsea stood up and brushed the sand off of her. "Sorry." Denny said, his face a bit red. "It's cool." Mark said "ready to go Chels?". She nodded. She quickly kissed Denny goodbye. "I'm gonna walk Lanna home, is that ok?". "I don't care."Chelsea said. "Hey Chelsea you danced really good today." Lanna said. "Thanks." Chelsea said flatly. Mark elbowed her in the ribs. "Be nice!". She responded by rolling her eyes. Mark dropped Lanna off at her cottage, then the continued to walk home.

"Good job today Chelsea." Mark said as they were laying bed. "Thanks.". She was silent for a moment. "I had fun. I guess I kinda like it here.". Mark smiled. "I knew you would. G'night Chelsea."

"Good night, Mark.".

**Yayyy! Its done! Hope you enjoy my words:D Just a heads, up the next chapter is gonna be rated M...Besides that, Please R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning, this chapter has a lemon, so keeping reading if you dare;)**

Spring 14, 8:33am

"Chelsea, can you help me make cookies?" Mark said. "What? Why the hell do you need cookies?" Chelsea said, walking into the kitchen. "It's Spring Harmony day!" "Ok...?" Chelsea said. "It's where guys give cookies to the girl they like." Mark explained. "Why don't people tell me these kind of things!?" Chelsea said. She grabbed a large bowl, cracked a few eggs in it then added some flour and sugar. "Get the butter." She ordered. "You stir, my arms tired." Chelsea said, shoving the bowl into Mark's arm. She grabbed her rucksack and began to make her way to the door. "Wait! Where are you going!? You can't leave me! I need your help!" "I'm going to Julia's house to hang out." Chelsea said. "You can't leave me! I have no idea what I'm doing!". Chelsea sighed. "Just make them into balls when your done stirring, then put them in the oven for nine minutes." "Are you sure?" "Of course. See ya."

Chelsea closed the door to her home, to become face to face with Elliot. "Hi Chelsea." He said shyly. "Um, hi. What are you doing here?" Chelsea said twirling her hair. "I brought you cookies...for Spring Harmony Day." Elliot said adjusting glasses. "What? No, those are for Julia." Chelsea said. "Actually, I made them for you.". "But...n-no. Give them to Julia." Chelsea demanded. "But I don't want Julia to have them, I want you to have them." "Ugh! Really? Go give them to her! Please!" She begged. "But I don't really like Julia...Natalie says she's way out of my league." Elliot said. "Like I'm not? Sorry Elliot, I have a boyfriend.". And with that, Chelsea walked away. Elliot sighed and knocked on the door. Mark answered the door, covered in flour, glancing at the plate of cookies in Elliot's hands. "Um, sorry Elliot, I'm not gay. Bye." Mark said, slamming the door back in his face. "They're for your sister!" Elliot yelled through the door. The door opened aging. "You know, she has a boyfriend." "Well, i just found out, but she can still have them if she wants..." Elliot said, with a sigh.

"And so then I was like 'Sorry Elliot, I have a boyfriend.' I felt so bad!" Chelsea complained to her friend Julia. Julia remained silent, painting her toes. "How could he do that?" Julia said on the verge of tears. "I thought he liked me!" "I thought he liked you too! Please don't be mad at me. I feel really bad. Do you want me to talk to him?". "No!" Julia sobbed. "I hardly ever talk to him! I don't know why he would bring ME cookies!" Chelsea said, trying to keep Julia from becoming hysteric. "Me neither!" She sobbed. "I can't believe this happened! You don't know how sorry i am.". Julia sniffed. "It's ok... I just don't get it! How can you and Denny be a couple, and Mark and Lanna, and you've only been here for 2 weeks! I mean, I've known Elliot my whole life, and you walk in, and, and just mess everything up!". Chelsea cleared her throat. "Is that really how you feel about me?". Julia sighed. "No. I'm sorry, Chelsea. I'm just...kinda...jealous of you, I guess.". Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Of me? I work on a farm with my obnoxious brother. I don't have much for people to be jealous of." "Yes you do!" Julia said blowing her nose. "You're so pretty you don't even have wear makeup! You have a boyfriend, and not to mention, every boy likes you!" "No! Not every boy likes me!". "Uh, yes they do." Julia said wiping her eyes," Elliot, Pierre, even my cousin Vaughn asked me about you, and he hates people! And you're already dating Denny!". "Well...I don't know what say... How about i tell Elliot that you like him?" "What?! No!". "Then you can't just sit back waiting for him sweep you off your feet! You actually have to get up and tell him!". "Is that what happened to you and Denny?" Julia asked. "Um, no, we just both kinda liked each other, i guess.". Julia sighed. "Have you guys kissed yet?". Chelsea nodded. "Made out?" "Yep.". Julia gasped. "OhmyGoddess, have you guys had sex?". "What? No!" Chelsea said shaking her head. "Are you going to?" "I don't know!". "Have you ever?" Julia said. "Ever what?". "Had sex before!" "Well, yes, but not with Denny." Chelsea said, her face turning pink. "Really!? Did it hurt? Was it fun? Did you like it?" "Oh my Goddess, Julia, you sound like a crazy sex maniac!" Chelsea said, laughing. "What?! I just want to know!" "Um, it would be better if you just found out on your own.". Julia pouted. "Tell me!". "Sorry Julia. I gotta go." "Noooooo! Tell me!". Chelsea shook her head. "Bye."

Chelsea closed the door to Julia's house and began to make her ways to Denny's house. "Hey Chelsea!" A voice called out as she was halfway across the bridge. It was Pierre, holding a plate of cookies. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Chelsea groaned. Pierre came up to her, holding the tray. "I made you these for Spring Harmony Day." He said handing her the tray. "Thanks, but i have a boyfriend." Chelsea flatly. "Really? That's too bad..." "Can you just drop them off at my house or something? Wait, i know, go give them to Natalie." Chelsea said. "Why would i give them to Natalie?" Pierre said making a confused. "Um, i dunno. Just go! Give them to her!" Chelsea urged. "But i don't like Natalie anymore. We broke up a few months ago." "Oh. Well then... Can you go drop them off at my house, my brother's there." Chelsea said, "I gotta go. Bye Pierre!" Chelsea turned on her heel and ran to Denny's.

"Hey Denny." Chelsea said, wrapping her arms around Denny from behind. "Hey." He said embracing her. "Happy Spring Harmony day." He said handing her a plate of chocolate cookies." Yay! Thanks!" Chelsea said. "So what do you want to do today? Go fishing? Walk along the beach?" Denny asked. "Wanna just...hang out?" Chelsea said, pushing back a stray lock of hair. Denny shrugged. "I guess we can just hang out.". They laid on Denny's bed, talking.

"Chelsea...I have to tell you something.". Chelsea sat up, alarmed. Those words were never good. "What? Did something happen? Are we breaking up?" She said, her voice full of concern. "What? No,no, no." Denny said, shaking his head. "Oh. Ok sorry.". Denny sighed. "My parents died when I was fourteen. They died four years ago today." "What!? I'm so sorry, that sucks." She said quietly. "It's ok..." "Denny, that's not ok! It must suck." Chelsea whispered. "Yeah...". She lightly kissed his neck and ran her hands down his muscular chest, and began to untie the shirt around his waist. It fell to the floor. Denny sucked her neck, and Chelsea moaned slightly. He tugged her shirt off over her head, as she did the same to him. He pulled her leggings of to reveal a purple lace thong. He unhooked her matching bra and played with her breasts, then began to suck them gently. Chelsea tipped her head back and another moan escaped from her lips. He then moved down and began to rub her clitoris softly and run his fingers over her slit. He slid off her wet thong and tossed it over his shoulder carelessly. He looked over her pale body and smiled. Chelsea then pressed her self so she was chest to chest with him. Denny caressed her with his hands and laid her down on her back. He slid of his Levi's and boxers to reveal his erection. Gently, he slid himself into Chelsea as her heat consumed him. He felt her name escape his lips. They remained still, breathing heavily. "Denny?" Chelsea whispered. "Yeah?". "I love you.". He smiled. He hadn't heard that in a while. "I love you too, Chels.". Denny began to thrust in a circular motion. Chelsea moaned, feeling the the heat build up as Denny continued. Her finger nails dug into his bare shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Denny, oh, I-I'm about to..." Their hips buckedy together and there was an explosion of passion and lust. They both fell to their backs, panting.

"That was nice." Denny said, putting an arm around her. She snuggled up to him, laying her head on his chest. "I love this holiday." Chelsea said. "Me too." Denny said, laughing. "What time is it?" Chelsea wondered aloud. "9:44pm." "What!? Oh my goddess, I have to go! Mark's gonna kill me." Denny sighed and helped Chelsea gather her clothes. "I'll walk you home, if you want me to." Denny offered. "That would be great." She said putting her shirt on. They walked across the two bridges and arrived at Chelsea's farm. "I had a great time today Chelsea." Denny said. "Me too." She said smiling. They hugged and said their goodbyes. Chelsea opened up the door to her small ranch house to find her brother sitting in chair, holding a rifle. "Oh my Goddess! Mark! What the fuck are you doing!?" "Cleanin' my gun. Why?" Mark said nonchalantly. "So where have you been?" He asked, setting the gun on the table. Chelsea threw her rucksack at him. It hit him In the chest and spilled all over the floor. "Oh, so that's what you've been doing all day." Mark said, bending down a picking up a condom. "No!" Chelsea "well, not all day!". "Oh, so you got some D?" "I'm not talking about this!" Chelsea said. "I'm just trying to make conversation.". She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to bed then.". "But Chelsea, you've been in bed all day!" Mark teased. "If you don't shut I will shove my foot up your ass!". Mark laughed and threw himself into bed. "Just like-" "Don't even say it!" Chelsea said."G'night Chelsea." "Night Mark."

**Well...i finished...o.o Ahahaha, first lemon, so weird trying to write this xD Please R&R, thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

Spring 20 5:59am

Mirabelle furiously knocked on Chelsea and Mark's front door. Chelsea shoot up out of bed and to open it. "Why are you people up so damn early?" She said, opening up the door. "Hi Chelsea! It's lovely out, wouldn't you say?" Mirabelle said. "Maybe if it wasn't so early..." Chelsea said rubbing her eyes. Mirabelle frowned. "Well I brought y'all something to get your farm started." She said, holding two squirming puppies. "Oh my Goddess! Are these little guys for Mark and I?". Mirabelle nodded. "A friend of mine's dog had puppies, and all had homes except for these two. You can train them for our dog festival we have every year." "Thanks so much Mirabelle! Mark, get up, we have puppies!" Chelsea yelled to her brother. "Puppies?" Mark asked, yawning. "Are you kidding me? It's too early for puppies...". Mirabelle set the dark brown puppy down and it scampered to Mark. "What are y'all gonna name 'em?". Chelsea scooped up the tan puppy and it began to lick her chin. "I'm gonna name mine Gilly." Chelsea said. "I'm gonna call mine Hicks." Mark said as the puppy curled up in his lap. "What kinda name is Hicks?" Chelsea said, laughing. "What kind of name is Gilly? It's a dog, not a fish." Mark shot back. " Gilly and Hicks... Those are... interesting names" Mirabelle said "Well, I'll better be on my way. See you two around.". "We can keep them in the stable." Chelsea said setting Gilly onto the floor. "We can hire Gannon to fix it up." Mark said. "Sounds like a plan." Chelsea said, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

The twins watered their crops, hoping for one final harvest they season. After their work was done, Chelsea headed into town to get Gannon to fix up their stable. After that, she headed over to the dock to see Denny. He and Lanna were sitting on the dock, fishing. That's weird. Chelsea thought. They never sit together. Or even talk to each other. As she approached the dock, Lanna threw her head back and laughed at whatever Denny had said. "Oh my Goddess, Denny, you're soooooo funny!" Lanna ran her hand down his tanned, muscular arm and smiled. "Hey Denny." Chelsea said, smiling, holding back tears. Lanna's laughter sounded like gunshots. An even stronger hatred for Lanna formed in her heart. "Hey Chelsea." Denny said, pulling her in for a kiss. "Can we talk in private?" He asked. "I don't care." Chelsea said, forcing a smile. They walked down to the end of the long dock where the yacht was and stopped when they had reached the end.

"Chelsea, I feel terrible to say this to you, but I cheated on you with Lanna this morning and I would like to break up. I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened... I just kinda lost myself... I would still like to be friends, you're an amazing girl." Denny said, looking at the ground. Chelsea leaned against a pole on the dock, afraid if she didn't she would tip over because she had lost all feeling in her legs. "So we're breaking up?"she asked, swallowing back a sob. "Yeah. I'm really sorry." He said, adjusting his bandana. Chelsea was shocked. "No, no it's ok..." Chelsea said softly " I just..." She kicked his fishing pole into the water, tripped, and went head first into the ocean. When Chelsea emerged from the water, she grabbed the slick dock, and attempted to push herself onto It. She pushed her weight to her hands, but one wrist slid out from under her and cracked. Chelsea gasped. "Are you ok?" Denny asked, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Instead of sadness, a sudden rage washed over Chelsea. "Yeah, totally fine." She said flatly, holding her wrist. Her hand was moved up, detached from her wrist. She marched down the dock, dripping with seawater and humiliation. "That was quite a show, Chelsea." Lanna said, smirking. "Oh go to hell, you dumb bitch." Chelsea said pushing Lanna into the ocean with her good hand. Lanna gasped and fell backwards into the ocean. Her green dress bloomed around her. "Oh Goddess! Denny! Help, I can't swim!" Lanna pathetically cried. "I'll save you babe!" Denny said, running up to where Lanna had been pushed in. He was about to jump in to save Lanna when Chelsea stuck out her foot, tripping him, and Denny belly smacked into the water. Denny emerged from the ocean,he face red from smacking the water. "That wasn't very nice, Chelsea!" He yelled to her. Chelsea had already began to walk away. "Do I look like I give a fuck?" Chelsea yelled at them, flipped them off, and started to walk home.

She was about half way across the bridge to Verdure islands when the adrenaline wore off and the pain from her wrist began to set in. She groaned and began to run home, sobbing. Chelsea flung open her door and laid on her bed. A few minutes later, the door opened and Mark came in. "Hey I saw you running home, what's wrong?" He asked sitting on the bottom of of her bed. Chelsea sobbed even harder. "Call...a... Doctor..." She managed to choke out. "Why?". Chelsea held out her arm, and her detached hand hung stupidly from her wrist. "Oh Goddess! What happened?!" Mark yelled. Chelsea shook her head, buried her face in her pillow and began to sob, replaying the disaster in her head. Her face burned with humiliation. Mark went through the phone book and found a doctor in mineral town that could come by boat to the island and quickly dialed the number.

Within a few hours, a man in a tan vest and olive slacks arrived at their door. "Hello, I'm doctor Trent. What's the problem here?" He asked in a serious tone of voice. "Uh, my sister broke her wrist, I think." Mark said. He lead Trent to where Chelsea was, icing her wrist. "Hi, I'm doctor Trent, but you can just call me Trent." He said flashing her a grin of perfect, white teeth. He stuck out his hand for her shake, then realized the she couldn't and then laughed awkwardly. "So how did this happen?" Trent asked, examining Chelsea's wrist. "Um, I slipped, i guess." She said, her face turning a light shade of pink. "Yep... You got a clean break. No big deal. You're going to have to wear a cast for two weeks.". Chelsea sighed,_ just my luck!_ She thought. She noticed Trent was staring at her. "What?" she asked. "You look familiar. Do you know Jill Duque?" Trent said. "Yeah, she's our cousin." Mark said "why?". "Jill lives in mineral town. Beautiful girl. I'll tell her I saw you guys." Trent said, beginning to make Chelsea's cast. "We'll, I'm going to Lanna's house. See y'all later." Mark said, grabbing his rucksack and made his way out the door. "Wait!"Chelsea yelled, but he was already gone.

Mark knocked and opened up the door to Lanna's house. He heard a soft giggle and a light chuckle. Mark walked into the bedroom wing of the house to find his girlfriend and his sisters boyfriend in bed, making out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Mark yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Lanna gasped. "Oh my Goddess, um, it's not what it looks like!" Lanna said, trying to sound innocent. "Why is my girlfriend, and my sisters boyfriend, in bed with each other!?" Mark yelled. "Your sister's ex boyfriend..." Denny said softly. "Oh, so that's why she crying. That makes perfect sense now, asshole! All I just have to say, is why. Why would you do this to us, Lanna?" He said, grabbing her wrist, looking into her penny colored eyes. Lanna looked down, her cheeks burning with shame. "I don't know..." She said, her voice shaking and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Leave her alone, you're making her cry, Mark." Denny said. "Oh so I can't make girls cry, but you can? You left my sister crying for hours, so I don't want to hear shit from you, bro." Mark said furiously. "Why? Why would you cheat, Lanna?" Mark said quietly. "I don't know..." "Really?" "I don't know!" She sobbed. "Were you not happy? Was I not good enough? Did you just want to fuck around?" Mark asked. Lanna buried her face in her hands. "It would be best if you left, Mark." Denny said, putting a protective arm around Lanna. And without missing a beat, Mark decked him in the face. Hard. "If you wouldn't of already assumed, we're done, Lanna." Mark said, slamming the door.

Mark walked across the bridge, looking down, thinking about what had just happened. "Hey Mark!" Natalie said as he passed her. He ignored her. "Hey! Mark!" She called out once aging. Mark sighed. "Hi." He grunted. "Is something the matter?" Natalie said catching up to him. "Yeah. I don't want to talk about it". Mark trudged across the bridge to his home. He opened the door to find Trent writing something on Chelsea's red cast. "Hey, Mark." She said. No response. "Did you find out about Lanna?" Chelsea asked. Mark nodded miserably. He collapsed on his bed and let out a muffled groan. "Well, I'll better be going." Trent said, beginning to pack up his stuff. "I'll see you in two weeks, Chelsea." He said with a smile. "Bye, Trent." She giggled, and shut the door as he left. Chelsea examined her cast with Trent's name and number on it. "I got his number!" Chelsea announced to Mark, who was laying down in bed. "Good for you, slut." Mark said. "Oh, whatevs. You're just jealous.". "I'm not in the mood, Chelsea!" Mark mumbled into his pillow. "So what happened?" Chelsea asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. Mark sighed. "I dunno. I just walked in there and they were... Together. Oh, and I also punched Denny in the face.". "Well, punches in the face are always good." Chelsea said, trying to lighten the mood. "Broken wrists aren't." Mark said "what really happened, Chels?". She shook her head, laughing. "Denny broke up with me, I got pissed off, kicked his fishing pole into the ocean, and tripped and fell in. I went to get back on the dock, and my wrist slid and snapped. Pretty stupid, huh?" Chelsea confessed, her face turning red. Mark laughed. "Are You serious!? That must of been hilarious." "It gets better. Then I pushed Lanna off the dock, Denny ran to rescue her, and I tripped him, and he smacked in the water. Then I flipped them off." She said, giggling. "Good for you, Chelsea. I hope they feel like won't even last for a week with each other.".

After the twins had dinner, and sat on the couch watching tv. "I wish I had some weed right now..." Mark sighed "I feel like shit after what happened today.". "Me too." Chelsea said in agreement. "I got an idea." Mark said. "What?". "Wanna get good and wasted tonight?". Chelsea shrugged. "Fine with me.". Mark got up and got a bottle of Jack Daniels and Private Stock out of the top shelf in the kitchen. "Drink up." He said handing her the bottle. "Cheers." She said smiling, clinking bottles with her brother. Chelsea took a sip, overcome by a smooth, aged vanilla flavor. She turned on the radio and Remember You by Wiz Khalifa began to fill the room.

_She's about to earn some bragging rights,_

_I'm about to give it up like I've been __holding back all night._

Chelsea pressed the bottle to her full lips and took another sip. She knew she could do better than Denny. There was Pierre, Elliot, Vaughn... Even though none of them really could be compared to Denny, who resembled a Hollister model. She closed her eyes, thinking of their first kiss, feeling tears form in her cobalt eyes.

_Bad bitch, girl I think I might get used to you,_

_Imma have to take my number when I'm through with you,_

_All I ask of you is to try to earn my memory,_

_Make me remember you, like you remember me._

Chelsea sighed. She felt kinda bad, almost guilty. Chelsea felt that Denny deserved better than Lanna. She had known that her brother was kinda into her. Lanna got whatever she wanted, and Denny worked hard for nothing. She pressed the bottle to her lips and took a nice, long sip.

_I'm on some gin, you on some gin,_

_I'm moving slow, I'm driving fast,_

_I hit the weed, you take the wheel,_

_We lose control..._

She buried her face in her palms, trying to lose herself in a bottle. Mark began to hum. "Will you shut up?! I'm trying to think!" She snapped at him. "Calm down, Chels. Everything's gonna be ok." He said, then continued to hum. Mark pressed the bottle to his lips and took a long drink.

A few hours later, Mark was on the floor, out cold. "Mark?" Chelsea said. A wave of loneliness hit her as her voice almost seemed to echo in the dark tiny house house. She tried to think of what to do, but her minded faded in and out on her and shiny, gray clouds kept forming in front of her. "Goddess, what is...happening?" She slurred. Chelsea went to take another sip of Stock, but the bottle was empty. She began to cry, hugging the bottle. "It's ok, Stock. I know what it feels like being empty. Nothing more you...can give, you think that you can fix shit, but you... I don't know... Just want to help... But you can't because you're just an empty bottle. Never mind, buddy, I actually... Have no idea how to be like a bottle. But I think, I think, I have no idea what I'm talking about." Chelsea said, her words slurred into each other. "Why do you do this to me!?" Chelsea screamed at the bottle. She gasped. "It's complicated, ok? I don't mean to yell at you. I'm very upset. But I forgot why. I hope it stays this way." She murmured, having no idea what she was talking about. "I love you guys. Have a... Nice... Trip." Chelsea said before passing out. She hit the ground, and the bottle of stock shattered.

**Chapter 6 is done! Next week the amount of chapters I do may go down cuz school starts back up and practice goes back to normal, but I'm gonna try to do 1 or 2 chapters, but no promises, sorry. Thanks for reading! Please R&R.**


End file.
